Oren Farie
The First Monarch (Oren Faire) is the son of the powerful Queen Faery, Afreda Faire. When he was born she placed him in a lake so that he wouldn't die. She taught him of his abilities, and when he grew older he trained with Faery General, Daezen Farie. He is currently Prince of Seraglio and is training to be ready to take his Mother's place once she steps down as Queen. History Oren Faire is the son of the Queen Faire, Afreda Faire. Oren was birthed from Queen Faire, being her child. When he was born he had been wrapped in Ultramarine blue colored leaves and bathed in the moonlight. The next morning, Queen Faire had noticed his skin would sparkle in the sunlight, eventually, his skin had been burned. After healing him she figured out the DNA of the Asrai fairy in Oren, and she took him and placed him in a lake. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers * Aquatic Fairy: Oren is an aquatic fairy and possesses most powers granted to him through his natural abilities as a fairy, and mystical abilities. Most abilities he has are rare to come by, and it could be because he is the First Monarch ** Wings: Oren has insectoid wings on his back that allow him to engage in flight with great maneuverability. His wings are a blue color. *** Fay Aura: Oren can coat himself in fairy essence, allowing him to give off an aura of shining beautiful energy and joyful power, towards his enemies. **** Deflection: Oren can deflect attacks from his aura. **** Light Projection: Oren is able to project blinding light from his aura. **** Intangibility: Oren is able to phase through any object and avoid attacks with ease when his aura is around him. ** Spell Casting: Oren has control over magic. He has an innate magical aptitude and uses many chants to perform spells and rituals. *** Fairy Dust: Like other fairies, Oren can generate, and manipulate fairy dust. His fairy dust is usually generated through his hands. His fairy dust seems to be a blue color, while he can generate other colors of fairy dust for multiple effects. **** Wish Granting: Oren can grant wishes to others, though this is typically used to grant others powers relating to that of fairy dust. *** Asrai Physiology: Oren is an asrai fairy, and being that asrai's are commonly females, Oren is the first and only known male asrai fairy. **** Enhanced Strength: Oren has enhanced strength, much like other fairies. Under normal circumstances, they're able to lift a couple of tons. **** Enhanced Durability: Oren's body is incredibly resistant to forms of physical damage. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as a battle spar with Queen Faire, as well as Daezen Faire. **** Enhanced Reflexes: Oren's reflexes are far beyond most of those of his species. **** Enhanced Agility: Oren's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of other fairies. **** Enhanced Longevity: Oren has a natural lifespan that is at least thrice the average of that of a human, much like all fairies. *** Hallucination Dust: Oren can produce spores from his wings, and cause his victims to hallucinate very power and visual auditory hallucinations. It happens when being inhaled, or upon skin contact, though they only seem to produce calming and friendly images. He does not have control over what is seen. *** Metamorphosis: Oren can magically transform himself into the form of what appears similar to a human, though he can possibly turn into an animal, he isn't yet able to cast such spells. *** Healing: Oren can heal animals and others who are injured or wounded. *** Telekinesis: Oren is able to manipulate objects, people, animals and more with his mind/magic. *** ** Aquatic Adaption: Oren can survive and adapt to underwater environments, and is able to breathe in water. He is able to swim and endure high water pressure as well as high temperatures, while underwater his senses are adaptive, being able to perceive normally, and beyond the normal line of sight, and hearing. *** Waterbreathing: Oren can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater for a long-term of time, though while on air it seems his time on land has been limited. Though that was before the Orde Amulet had been crafted. *** Aquatic Senses: While underwater, Oren has accurate senses that allow him to see, hear, taste, feel and smell with the utmost of clarity, he seems to have more clarity than most of the faires because of this. **** Underwater Hearing: His enhanced hearing allows him to perceive with amazing clarity, distance and even frequencies outside the normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound and can decipher different sounds and conversations, as well as locate certain noises and the source. **** Underwater Smell: His sense of smell allows him to detect a specific person, object and even substances and other places. He can trace them to their origin, with just his nose. He can as well detect sickness in a person. **** Underwater Taste: His enhanced sense of taste allows him to detect harmful and beneficial things, all basic tastes are classified as either aversive or appetitive depending upon the effect that the taste can have on his body. Sweetness helps to identify energy-rich foods, while bitterness serves as a warning sign of poisons. **** Underwater Touch: He has an excellent sense of touch, which allows him to detect people, objects as well as substances and other places. He can detect where he is, through the tips of his fingers, as well as with people and objects. **** Underwater Vision: Oren's enhanced vision allows him to see with amazing clarity and detail into an impressive distance. *** Cold Immunity: Oren is immune to the direct and indirect effects of the cold. *** Water Control: Oren can manipulate water, to a degree, when near it, as well as generate it when not. He can use it against his enemies by causing it to move and shape it to his will. *** Pressure Resistance: Oren is resistant to damage from being crushed, smashed, or smashed by the pressure of the water. *** Speed Swimming: Oren can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance. *** Enhanced Lung Capacity: Oren can hold his breath for an extended period of time, and does not have to breathe. Though he does need air, he can survive a long period of time without it. *** Atmokinesis: Oren can control and manipulate weather. It's only known that he can cause the clouds to shift, and make rain pour. ** Hypnotic Beauty: An asrai fairy appears to have webbed feet and hands. In appearance, the asrai can look like a beautiful young maiden, sometimes as youthful as children, in Oren's case he appears to be a beautiful young damoiseau. If Oren is seen by a woman, supernatural or not, his beauty is so great that the woman will wish to capture him. *** Defense Mechanism: Oren has runes on his body that glow when he's harmed, and if touched by anyone, they will be burned severely. Abilities * Master Swimmer: Oren is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. * Expert Combatant: Oren excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. Weaknesses * Water Deprivation: Oren must return to the water after a period of time or he will weaken, though he does not recently require this with his Orde Amulet. * Hypnotic Beauty: If Oren is seen by a woman, supernatural or not, his beauty is so great that the woman will wish to capture him. * Sunlight: If Oren is exposed to the sun he will likely disintegrate, or melt into a puddle. It is believed that if an Asrai is caught or even touches sunlight they will die and melt into a pool of water. * Lies: All Asrai's are unable to lie, though they can manipulate the truth, or not answer a question. Equipment * Orde Amulet: Oren placed a fraction of his in the Orde Amulet, after spelling the sword he was given the ability to walk in the sunlight with the amulet. * Orde Scepter: A piece of Oren's soul was placed into the diamond gem on the Orde scepter, and he is granted many qualities through it. ** Fog Summoning: Oren can summon fog through the scepter, to use against his enemies. ** Transmutation: Oren can shape his scepter into a staff, sword, or ring. Purple: